


xác giấy

by thegirl_gcat



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Juventus Turin, M/M, Slice of Life, Weirdness
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl_gcat/pseuds/thegirl_gcat
Summary: Nó nhoài mình tràn vào màn đêm tĩnh mịch ngoài kia, dang tay hít hà bóng tối cô tịch như muốn nhảy khỏi khung cửa sổ mà bay đi mãi mãi.





	xác giấy

**Author's Note:**

> Cho tuổi 19 rơi mãi :)

_tiếng cổ vũ reo hò hướng đến ‘Thời đại không tình yêu’_

 

Trong khoảng nào đó giữa nửa đêm, Federico tỉnh giấc với cổ họng khô rát, một cánh tay vắt ngang ngực, một miệng đầy tóc nâu và hai cặp chân như thừng chão đan chằng vào nhau.

 

Cẩn thận gỡ từng mảnh thân thể để ngồi dậy, Federico khẽ khàng không đánh động Paulo đang nằm ngủ im lìm chen chúc cùng cậu trên chiếc giường đơn của ký túc xá bên cạnh. Cậu quơ tay bật công tắc chuỗi dây đèn nhấp nháy màu mè mà Paulo nhất quyết giăng lên tường thay cái đèn cây đứng to quá khổ khỏi góc phòng. Cậu bấm công tắc hai lần để đèn chuyển thành một màu sáng vàng và ngưng nhấp nháy. Rồi cậu bấm thêm lần nữa để nó chuyển đỏ. Đỏ tất cả mọi thứ, cả căn phòng như được bọc trong một lớp giấy bóng kính trong suốt được nhìn qua mắt một kẻ chông chênh.

 

Chân cậu đá phải mấy vỏ chai thủy tinh lăn long lóc trên sàn lạnh toát. Cậu nấc cụt mấy cái, ộc lên nồng một mùi rượu. Chân lại quàng vào mấy mảnh quần áo vứt bừa dưới đất, vấp lên vấp xuống như một nhân vật hoạt họa đang đối đầu mấy thứ chướng ngại vật cơ đồ được sắp ngẫu hứng trong trò chơi điện tử. Đi được mấy bước về phía bếp, tự nhiên cậu thấy gân từ cổ lên bắp chân căng cứng, rồi cả đùi tê lại. Federico nhăn mặt đứng dựa vào tường.

 

Trong mấy giây tỉnh táo vì bị cơn co cơ đánh thức, Federico nhận ra căn phòng của cậu đang bị bít kín chẳng có nổi một khe hở nào. Dường như trong vùng kí ức mù mờ của Federico, âm thanh nào đó đã đánh thức cậu dậy. Cậu không nhớ ấy là âm thanh của ngoài kia hay âm thanh ở trong này, nhưng cậu cứ bị cái suy nghĩ có thứ âm thanh nào đó đã vang lên bám riết lấy tâm trí. Đột nhiên cậu có khao khát mãnh liệt là phải tạo ra một khe hở nào đó trong căn phòng này, nên cậu lết chân trở lại giường, nhoài người lên để kéo cái cần khóa cửa và đập ra một khe hở. Trong thoáng chốc, sự bí bách rỉ khỏi căn phòng như một quả bóng bị xì hơi dần dần.

 

Cậu không bao giờ cảm thấy yên tâm trong một căn phòng kín. Cứ như là nếu như cậu chết ngay lúc đó, linh hồn cậu sẽ không tìm được lỗ hổng để thoát ra và kẹt lại vĩnh viễn.

 

Khi Federico quay đầu lại, cậu đã thấy Paulo ngồi dậy tự lúc nào. Im lặng tựa một pho tượng đá được đẽo tạc tinh xảo từ bóng tối.

 

"Mấy giờ rồi Fede nhỉ?" Paulo hỏi bâng quơ.

 

"Chắc gần 3 rưỡi sáng," Federico đáp.

 

"Sớm thế à?"

 

"Ừ."

 

"Fede tỉnh rượu chưa?"

 

"Hơi hơi."

 

Paulo đứng lên, người không mảnh vải. Những thớ cơ cuộn lên dưới lớp da mềm nhìn trơn mượt và nhuốm một màu đỏ thẫm từ ánh sáng. Nó tiến ra phía cửa sổ, mở toang cả hai cánh, đục cho vết nứt Federico vừa khơi lớn tướng lên, đẩy cái nặng trịch của không khí ra ngoài. Nó nhoài mình tràn vào màn đêm tĩnh mịch ngoài kia, dang tay hít hà bóng tối cô tịch như muốn nhảy khỏi khung cửa sổ mà bay đi mãi mãi. Federico giơ tay lên như bị thôi miên, cậu để bàn tay mở ra trước mặt chừng muốn bắt lấy dáng hình của Paulo từ xa.

 

Giữ nó lại.

 

Không được để nó rơi.

 

Nhưng nó cứ trôi đi như bong bóng thì biết làm thế nào bây giờ?

 

Federico hạ tay xuống nhìn quanh, lần mò tìm được chai nước, mở nắp tu ừng ực như kẻ bộ hành giữa sa mạc hoang vu đang chết khát. Nhịp cầu kí ức đứt đoạn trong đầu cậu dần tự sắp những viên gạch xây lại chính nó.

 

Hai thằng lại đá thắng, lại say tí bỉ. Ôm đám chai dìu nhau về phòng. Ngất ngưởng cười khúc khích lăn lê vào được phòng tắm. Federico nhổ rượu vào bồn cầu. Paulo áp môi lên má Federico. Cả hai ngồi phịch xuống sàn, căn phòng có màu xanh hình như xoay mòng mòng như bị cắm trên một cái trục vô hình.

 

Cả hai không hẳn là nhìn vào đâu khi Paulo thở vào tai cậu, "Fede có sợ mình không?"

 

Federico quay sang nhìn vẻ ngây thơ tuột dần khỏi gương mặt cậu bạn như một giấc mộng rớt khỏi tâm trí đang dần thức tỉnh.

 

"Paulo muốn hôn mình à?" Federico thốt lên.

 

“Có được không?”

 

Tự nhiên Federico biết. Cậu không bao giờ hiểu được vì sao cậu lại biết. Có lẽ là vì những ngón tay của Paulo đang nằm gọn trong những ngón tay của cậu. Có lẽ là vì cậu nghe thấy được nhịp tim của Paulo đang rền rĩ. Âm thanh bám riết lấy màng nhĩ cậu như đỉa đói. Ờ, hôn thì hôn. Cậu cười miên man và nhướn người về phía trước để hôn Paulo.

 

Paulo thật nhỏ nhắn trong vòng tay cậu. Nhỏ nhắn từ lần đầu tiên Federico bắt gặp nó ở cổng trường tâng bóng tự do đến khi nó bảo với cậu rằng lúc cười lên trông Fede giống hạnh phúc nhỉ; nhỏ nhắn vào mỗi sáng khi Federico mở cửa phòng thấy tiếng nó từ phòng đối diện, mường tượng ra nó đang toe toét cùng với bạn cùng phòng của nó; nhỏ nhắn khi nó vung văng vung vẩy đá tót quả bóng vào gôn trong giờ luyện tập rồi chạy vù vù quanh sân đưa tay lên mũi. "Đấy là mặt nạ Dybala," nó hào hứng bảo, "Sau này thành danh, mặt nạ Dybala sẽ là dấu hiệu của riêng mình!"

 

Một cánh chim vút qua tâm trí cậu như đã chực chờ sẵn ở đó từ lâu.

 

Lúc Federico dốc cạn chai nước, Paulo đã rời khỏi cửa sổ. Nó đứng ra giữa nhà, chân cọ cọ vào nhau vẻ bồn chồn. Hình như nó muốn tiến đến gần Federico, nhưng lại nhớ ra cái gì không phải lắm nên nó đứng yên. Dáng vẻ ấy của nó làm Federico nhớ lại mùa đông năm ngoái. Vào một ngày lạnh chết mẹ nào đấy cuối tháng mười, Federico thấy Paulo mặc nguyên cả cây áo len màu thiên thanh có ống tay lòng thòng dài quá ngón với cổ áo kéo cao đến sát cằm và cặp lông mày giấu sau vành chiếc mũ nỉ đến gõ cửa kí túc xá của cậu chìa tay hỏi cậu có chiếc cốc nào màu vàng không cho mượn với.

 

Federico sẽ không bao giờ quên hình ảnh Paulo đứng trước thềm nhà cậu giấu những ngón tay run run bờ vai run run co quắp sau lớp len chân đi đôi giày đen tuyền chưa buộc dây cẩn thận cọ cọ vào nhau đầy bồn chồn chờ đợi như thể sắp vỡ tung ra thành ngàn vạn mảnh rơi loang choang xuống nền nhà.

 

Federico chỉ tìm thấy độc chiếc cốc nền trắng có cái mặt cười vàng chóe to bự in chềnh ềnh trên đó nên cậu nghĩ bụng thế chắc cũng được tính là cốc màu vàng và mang ra đưa cho Paulo nhưng không vì lẽ gì (hoặc có) mà thằng nhóc kia chẳng nói chẳng rằng kiễng chân lên ôm chầm lấy cậu vùi mặt vào hõm vai cậu làm cậu giật mình đánh rơi chiếc cốc có khuôn mặt cười vỡ tan tành trên nền nhà như Paulo đang vỡ tan tành trong vòng tay cậu như nỗi buồn đang cứa nát không khí và đông cứng lại xung quanh cả hai.

 

"Pogba mang cái cốc mình thích đi cùng cậu ấy rồi."

 

Không ai tiếc thương gì chiếc cốc vì dù sao thì tháng mười năm ấy Paulo cũng không đến để mượn cốc và Federico cũng không phiền thu dọn những mảnh vỡ trên sàn nhà.

 

“Lúc tỉnh rượu hẳn thì không vui lắm nhỉ?” Paulo nhặt quần áo trên nền đất, xỏ từng chân vào cái quần trong một điệu bộ lưng chừng uể oải. “Không có gì thì mình đi về phòng đây.”

 

Đó là một hình ảnh quen thuộc khác của Paulo. Một Paulo chạy trốn và bỏ đi và quay lại và rời đi và lại quay trở về. Chúng nó luôn xỉn quắc cần câu, say trên hương vị của chiến thắng và hoocmon và adrenaline và rượu. Lần đầu tiên là trên chính sân vận động của trường, trong buổi hội hè năm ấy có hai kẻ chạy trốn. Không ai ở đó cả, bóng tối phủ rèm lên những ngọn cỏ nhân tạo, gió vờn ve vuốt lên làn da trần của chúng khi chúng trút dần cà vạt, áo khoác, bung tách lớp sơ mi và đá giày ra khỏi chân. Federico để Paulo đặt môi lên hình xăm mới sau cổ cậu, Paulo để Federico vùi đầu vào giữa hai cặp đùi non của mình.

 

Chính là như thế, chúng đã quấn lấy nhau, dù hoàn cảnh không hề đòi hỏi.

 

“Ở lại đi.” Federico ngẩng mặt lên, cậu hơi đung đưa cái chân tê xem chừng đang giãn ra dần về trạng thái bình thường. Có một vết bầm trên hõm bụng cậu, cách rốn chừng 2cm. Cậu không biết nó từ đâu ra. Đôi khi trên người cậu xuất hiện những vết bầm khó hiểu. không phải do luyện tập, cậu không chấn thương, không gì cả.

 

Một cách kỳ lạ, Federico bị vết bầm ấy thu hút, cậu đặt ngón trỏ lên ấn vào nó, dò tìm một cơn đau nhói dội lại. Vẫn không có gì cả. Khi cậu nhìn lên lần nữa, Paulo đã đến gần hơn như thể nó sợ mình nghe nhầm. Federico nhìn nó, bụng nó đang tiến gần đến vết bầm trên bụng cậu.

 

“Paulo ở lại _mãi mãi_ cũng được.” Federico bảo.  Từ “mãi mãi” được thốt lên như thể vị chủ nhân đang ngâm nga một bài kinh. Paulo nhìn cậu không chớp mắt. Định thần lại, cậu nghĩ đó quả là một câu nói dễ gây tổn thương.

 

“Ừ, _mãi mãi_ cũng được.” Paulo nhắc lại.

 

Bầu trời bỗng đổ cơn mưa vỡ ra thành ngàn mảnh thủy tinh đâm xuống mặt đất. Nhưng Federico không nghe thấy gì cả.

 

“Fede nghe thấy không?” Paulo chợt hỏi. Nó nhìn vào vết bầm trên bụng cậu như bị thôi miên.

 

“Tiếng mưa á?” Federico nhìn vào một vết nứt ngẫu nhiên trên tường. Những ngón tay của cả hai lần đến nhau dưới ánh sáng đỏ. Lạ nhỉ, ai đó đã vặn mức chỉnh âm trong tai cậu về mức thấp nhất.

 

Đáp lại câu hỏi của cậu, Paulo chỉ lắc đầu.

 

“Mình không nghe thấy ngoài kia có gì cả.” Federico dường như nín thở.

 

Paulo có vẻ không quan tâm đến câu trả lời của cậu. Nó lướt những ngón tay lên trên khuôn ngực cậu rồi dừng lại ở đó, vẽ một đường méo mó.

 

“Fede là bạn thân nhất của mình. Fede biết vậy nghĩa là gì không?” Giọng nó nhẹ đến mức Federico nghĩ nó đang trôi bồng bềnh như một ký ức đã dần tan vào không khí.

 

“Nghĩa là Paulo muốn mình ở cạnh à?” Federico không thể nghĩ được. Cơn mưa đã ở đó khi cậu mở cửa sổ hay nó mới xuất hiện nhỉ? Có phải đó là âm thanh đã đánh thức cậu? Nhưng làm gì có âm thanh nào.

 

“Fede biết vậy nghĩa là gì không?” Paulo hỏi lại một lần nữa, dường như nằn nỉ, dường như giọng của nó đang nhòe thành giọng của một kẻ sắp bị đày đi xa xứ, dường như nó sắp tan vào không khí thật.

 

“Là-” câu trả lời đã ở trên đầu lưỡi. Nhưng thế này thật hỗn loạn. “Mình không biết, Paulo à, giải thích cho mình đi.”

 

Trong bóng tối, Paulo trông như sắp khóc đến nơi, nhưng nếu nheo mắt đi một chút thì cũng chẳng hẳn. Gương mặt của nó trong thoáng chốc ánh lên một vẻ rất đỗi bình thản “Fede biết vậy nghĩa là gì không?” Nó nói lại lần nữa, cơ hồ không hề nghe thấy dù chỉ một chút vẻ bối rối của Federico. Cậu không biết nó có nghe thấy không, giọng nó như một chiếc radio có ý thức bị hỏng, mắc kẹt mãi mãi trong vòng lặp của thời gian.

 

Vết bầm trên bụng cậu bỗng tỏa cơn đau nhói.

 

Trong thinh không, cậu nghe vọng lại trong bốn bức tường tiếng của cơn mưa tựa thủy tinh và gió lốc thổi tung những mảnh rèm đỏ. Người Paulo dựa hẳn vào cậu, mụ mẫm và mệt nhoài.

 

Buồn bã, cậu nhắm mắt lại thả nó trôi đi trong tâm tưởng như chính ước nguyện của nó, như tháng mười, như mùa hạ, như trái bóng, như chính cả hai khi mọi chuyện còn tốt đẹp và vết thương không bị bươi móc bởi những bàn tay lạ.

 

Vậy mà cơ hồ chẳng có ý nghĩa gì nhiều lắm.

 

Cuối cùng, trong cơn mộng du vô thực, cậu nói với nó, rành rọt và can đảm như chưa từng:

 

“Có nghĩa là - Paulo đã _yêu_ mình rồi.”

 


End file.
